Question: $\left[\begin{array} {ccc} -3& 1& -4\\ 0& 0& 1 \end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of the matrix?
Explanation: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. There are $2$ rows. The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. There are $3$ columns. In conclusion, the dimensions of the matrix are $2\times 3$.